Obsidian
by TexasKingoftheGeeks
Summary: Less than a century before the birth of Steven, Rose Quartz travels to another world along with Gem OCs Obsidian and Peridot to stop an evil sludge from destroying the universe. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

A hundred years ago, the Crystal Gems all gathered in the Lunar Sea Spiral to discuss the wellbeing of the universe. As Ruby took the seat next to her boyfriend, Obsidian, she couldn't help but notice all the other Gems around her. Garnet was sitting next to Amethyst, who was sitting next to Rose Quartz, who was sitting next to Pearl, who was sitting next to Peridot, who was sitting next to Topaz, who was sitting next to Diamond, who was sitting next to Obsidian. The large table between them all had a large star on it, the symbol of the Crystal Gems.

"We all know why we're gathered here today," started Garnet, "to discuss the wellbeing of the universe." "I don't see why we have to do this every month. It's soooo boring," whined Amethyst. "Amethyst, we are the Crystal Gems! It's our job to protect every species in existence!" shouted Pearl. "Blah, blah, blah, I was in the middle of a nap," snapped Amethyst. "Will you two please stop arguing?" asked Rose Quartz politely. Amethyst and Pearl turned away from each other. "Thank you, Rose," said Topaz. "Anyway, we have received a distress signal from the citizens of Planet Zorak. We need three Gems to go check it out," continued Garnet. "I'll go," said Obsidian confidently. "If Obsidian's going, so am I," added Ruby. "No, Ruby, you are much too young to go on such a mission," replied Garnet. It was true, Ruby was the youngest Gem at the time. She was only 500. Even Topaz had her beat and he was only a century-and-a-half older than she. "The team shall consist of Obsidian, Peridot, and Rose Quartz," finished Garnet. "How about Pearl instead?" asked Peridot. "Why are you always so obsessed with Pearl? She's so uptight," asked Amethyst. "At least that's better than being a lazy slob!" snapped Pearl back. "Stop fighting!" shouted Garnet. "Fine," replied both Pearl and Amethyst in perfect unison. "Back to Amethyst's question, why _do _you always want to go on missions with just Pearl?" asked Diamond. "I'd rather not talk about it," replied Peridot blushing.

And so, Obsidian, Peridot, and Rose Quartz teleported to Planet Zorak, the planet of the grasshopper people. The second they got there, they realized what was wrong. Black sludge with green sparkles was covering one-third of the planet. "Holy-!" shouted Obsidian as soon as he saw it. Peridot nearly threw up at the sight of the sludge. "It doesn't look that bad," said Rose Quartz. Rose reached out her hand to touch it and the sludge started to rise up towards her. Luckily, Obsidian pulled her away before it touched her. "That was too close. Why don't you go check on the citizens of Zorak?" asked Obsidian, trying to keep Rose from trying to "save the sludge." "Very well," replied Rose as she walked away.

Obsidian and Peridot spend an entire hour blasting away at the sludge with their weapons; Obsidian with his dual pistols and Peridot with her bow and arrows. Their weapons have ZERO effect on the sludge. "I don't get it! The sludge should be disappearing!" shouted Obsidian in frustration. "Maybe we should try to get to the center of the sludge?" asked Peridot. "Why not? Can't do any worse than we're doing now."

Peridot used her gem powers to create a bridge over the sludge, and they blast away with no effect. "This is useless! We should just evacuate the planet," shouted Obsidian in anger. "Do you know how long that would take?!"Peridot responded. "We aren't even making a dent in it!" shouted Obsidian back. Peridot's eyes widened as she saw tentacles of ooze coming up behind Obsidian. "What are you staring at?" Obsidian asked. Peridot tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't work. The tentacles grabbed Obsidian by the arms, legs, and neck and lifted him into the air. Obsidian kicked and screamed, but to no avail. Peridot watched in horror as Obsidian was dragged down into the sludge.

Peridot sobbed the whole way back to the land. Rose Quartz met her at the landing. "Peridot, why are you crying?" she asked. "Obsidian" was the only word that came from Peridot's mouth. They promised the Zorakians that they would figure out how to destroy the sludge, and when they figured it out, they would return.

Rose and Peridot returned to the Lunar Sea Spiral to find the other gems waiting for them. "We failed to stop the sludge," said Rose. "Wh-where's Obsidian?" asked Ruby. Peridot tried to speak, but instead of words, all that came were tears. The second they realized, all the other Gems joined in the sadness. Ruby cried hardest of all.

Back on Zorak, the sludge began to move. The Zorakians looked horrified to see a figure emerge from the sludge. "Everyone in this pitiful universe shall perish by my hand! So says Obsidian!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Over a century has passed since Obsidian fell into the sludge on Planet Zorak. A lot has changed; Rose Quartz is gone and her son, Steven, has taken her place. In the Gem Temple in Russia, Ruby has been trying to locate Obsidian with her gem powers. Nothing has turned up. She meditates in her room when she is interrupted by Topaz. "Ruby, it's getting late."  
"I won't give up."  
"It's been a hundred years. Obsidian is gone."  
"I won't believe it!"  
"Ruby, we're all worried about you. You spend every minute you can in here looking for someone that Peridot saw die on Planet Zorak. I think it's time you moved on," replied Topaz caringly. At that, Ruby gave Topaz a dirty look, and tears started forming in her eyes. "You know nothing about love, Topaz! I know Obsidian is still out there, I can feel it! And if you won't help me look, then forget you!" shouted Ruby as she stormed out. Topaz searched the Russian outlands far north of St. Petersburg for her all night, but she was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile in Beach City, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl have just gotten back from a mission. "Hey, guys! How did it go?" asked Steven excitedly. "Eh, okay," replied Amethyst. "Okay?! We just fought a 40-foot, oxygen-eating worm!" shouted Pearl. "Whoa, that sounds amazing!" replied Steven. "Eh, whatevs," said Amethyst. Suddenly, the Gem Portal activated, and out came Topaz and Peridot. "Guys, we have BIG trouble," said Topaz. "What's wrong?" asked Garnet. "It's Ruby. She's run off on another quest to find Obsidian," replied Peridot. "Who's Obsidian?" asked Steven. "You never told him?" asked Topaz. "I was going to… when he was older," replied Pearl. "I'm old enough! Tell me! Who's Obsidian?"

And so, the Gems told Steven what happened to Obsidian. Every last detail. "…and now Ruby still believes that he's out there somewhere. She has been searching for him for over a century," finished Topaz. "Whoa," was all Steven could say. "It's becoming an unhealthy obsession," said Garnet. "We have to go find her before she hurts herself or someone else!" shouted Topaz. "We'll find her," replied Peridot.

On the other side of the universe, on Planet Zorak to be exact, Ruby went to search for clues as to where Obsidian might be. By now, the sludge is covering over half the planet, and the Zorakians are extremely frightened. Ruby searches the area in which Obsidian fell in, but nothing shows. "Could he really be gone?" she said with a tear in her eye. Ruby went back to the Zorakian village, where she is approached by King Zorak. "Is everything okay, Crystal Gem?" asked the king. "A century ago, my boyfriend, Obsidian, was engulfed by this horrible sludge. I want to believe that he's still alive, but I haven't been able to find him!"  
"Wait, is he about 5'6'' with grey skin and black hair?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I was there a hundred years ago. I was just a child at the time, but I can assure you that he is alive."  
"How do you know?"  
"Shortly after your friends left, a man with that description emerged from the sludge. He said that "everyone in this pitiful universe would die" by his hand."  
"I've got to find him!"

Just as Ruby was about to leave, the other Gems (Now including Steven and Diamond) appeared in the Gem Portal. "Ruby, you're coming home with us," said Garnet immediately. "Wait, guys! I just found out that Obsidian really is alive! King Zorak told me!"  
"All right, take us to this 'King Zorak'," replied Topaz. Ruby took them back to the village, where they found the other Zorakians crying. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked one of the Zorakians. The Zorakian merely pointed in the direction he was facing. Ruby looked only to see that King Zorak had had a fatal heart attack. "No…" Ruby said in disbelief. "Let's go," said Garnet.

They dragged Ruby back to Gem Portal, only to see a shadowy figure standing by the portal. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends," said the figure. "Who are you?" asked Garnet. The figure stepped into the light and revealed himself to be Obsidian.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"HA! I KNEW HE WAS ALIVE!" shouted Ruby happily. "That's right, I'm alive. Thanks a heap for trying to save me, Peridot," Obsidian said with a low growl. "Obsidian, I thought you were dead," Peridot finally said in awe. "Well, as you can see, I'm very much alive," replied Obsidian with a creepy grin across his face. Ruby didn't even notice the creepiness and ran up to Obsidian. "I'm so glad you're back," said Ruby as she hugged her boyfriend. "Get off of me!" shouted Obsidian as he pushed Ruby away. "What did you do that for?!" she shouted when she hit the ground. "I have no need for emotion anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Universe to conquer," said Obsidian as he began to walk away. At that, Ruby began to cry. Topaz tried to comfort her, but she just cried harder. "What is wrong with you?!" shouted Topaz in anger. "My eyes have been opened. That sludge has taught me that emotion carries no weight. This Universe shall fall by my hands," said Obsidian without looking back. The Gems formed their weapons, except for Ruby, who continued to sob. "Don't even bother, there's no way you can defeat me," said Obsidian. "We'll certainly try!" shouted Pearl. Obsidian then turned around and appeared his twin pistols. "I could massacre you right now, but I won't. I want you to see just how futile your efforts are." At that, Obsidian disappeared into darkness.

Hours later, the rest of the Gems reconvened at Sector 2 (the base in Russia if you haven't been paying attention). Ruby refused to leave her room. She lay on the bed crying her eyes out. Meanwhile in the main room, the Gems were trying to come up with their next move. "How about the next time he shows up, we just tackle him?"  
"Amethyst, that'll never work! He'd kill us all before we even touched him!"  
"Well, at least I'm _trying _to come up with a plan, Pearl!"  
"I'm trying to form a hologram so we can analyze our plans exactly!"  
"You can form all you want, but meanwhile, Obsidian is out there and we could just go out there and kick his butt right now!"  
"You're both acting childish," started Garnet, "Yes, we need a plan, but squabbling about it isn't going to help."  
"Ruby could try to appeal to his inner self," said Diamond. "No, she's too broken up right now. She refused to leave her room," replied Topaz. "We'll just have to wait until Obsidian turns up again," said Garnet.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Over the years, Steven made several new friends; Connie the normal girl, and a magical lion, whom he named Lion. Ruby continued to search for Obsidian, unsuccessfully I might add. It seemed hopeless, as if Obsidian would never be found. Ruby almost lost hope. But then one night Ruby decided that sleep might help. Gems don't need sleep, so this was just to calm her nerves. Then, something strange happened. Ruby began to do something that no Gem (except for Steven) had ever done before. She began to dream.

Ruby found herself in black nothingness, with the exception that there were green-glowing specks surrounding her. "Hello?" Ruby called out in fear. "Help," said a weakly sounding voice. Ruby tried to move towards the sound of the voice, but her feet felt like they were stuck in tar. "Who's there?!" she called out. Ruby's eyes widened when the image of Obsidian appeared before her. He was entangled in the black sludge and the green specks keeping him from moving. "Obsidian," was all Ruby could say at the sight of him.  
"You must save me, Ruby."  
"But I don't even know where you are!"  
"That's not me out there controlling my body. It's the sludge."  
"How could the sludge be controlling your body?!"  
"It's some kind of living organism that we've never seen before. I desperately need rescuing!"  
"How do we beat the sludge?"  
"I have yet to figure that out myself."  
"If even you don't know how to defeat the sludge, then what can I do?!"  
"I can think of only one option."  
"I'll do anything to help, my love!"  
"You have to kill me."  
"Except that."  
"Ruby, you have to! I don't want to be branded as a murderer!"  
"Obsidian, I just can't!"  
"You have to, or the universe is doomed."

At those last words, Ruby awoke from her dream and rushed out. "Where are you going?" asked Diamond. "I have to find Obsidian! He talked to me in a dream and-!" Ruby was cut off by Diamond saying "Wait, you had a dream? Gems don't have dreams! We don't even sleep!"  
"I know, but Obsidian talked to me and I have to find him! Please don't tell Topaz."  
"Very well. I shan't say a word to Topaz about this."  
"Thank you, Diamond."

Ruby used the Gem Portal to send herself to Beach City, where she believed she felt Obsidian's presence. "This is the place, so where is he?" Ruby turned around and screamed, for standing in front of her was Lion. "Sorry, Ruby, I was playing with Lion and he got away from me," said Steven from behind her.  
"Oh, Steven. Sorry about that."  
"S'okay."  
"Have you seen Obsidian anywhere?"  
"Not since Planet Zorak."  
Suddenly, Ruby saw a shadowy figure from behind a rock. "I've gotta go check that out. Later, Steven!" shouted Ruby as she ran towards the figure.

She followed the figure into a deep dark cave. Ruby called out, but there was no answer. "It's okay, I'm here to help you." Still no answer. Ruby was about to quit and go home when a hand covered her mouth. "You really don't know when to give up, do you?!" shouted Obsidian's voice. The last thing Ruby saw was Obsidian's fist coming at her face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

When Ruby finally awoke, she was tied to a rock and gagged. She was still in the cave, but it was now illuminated by flaming torches. She searched the room with her eyes, but saw no one. She tried to call out for help, but it was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Suddenly, she heard slow clapping of hands. Obsidian emerged from the shadows. "Bravo, you're finally awake. I was starting to wonder if I had hit you too hard, not that I care," he said in a low tone. Ruby screamed through the gag. "Give it up. There's no one coming to save you. I've been spying on you from the shadows." Ruby made a sound in question. "It's a new ability I discovered. I call it Shadow Travel. You learn a lot in a hundred years." Ruby continued to struggle. "It's pointless. No one even knows you're here." Ruby tried to protest, but then she remembered something she had said to Diamond.  
_"Please don't tell Topaz!"  
"Very well, I shan't say a word to Topaz_."  
She was trapped and it was her own fault that no one was coming. Ruby hung her head and began to sob. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I want you to rule this universe with me side-by-side." Ruby kicked and screamed, but still couldn't free herself. "You are going to stay tied up until you decide to rule with me," said Obsidian as he walked out.

Meanwhile, Steven and Lion continued to play on the beach until the light from the Gem Portal glowed in Steven's room. "Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are back! C'mon, Lion!" shouted Steven happily. They went inside. "Hi, guys!"  
"Steven, what have I told you about bringing Lion in the house?"  
"Uptight as ever, eh, Pearl?"  
"I'm just trying to make sure that Lion doesn't rip anything apart, Amethyst."  
"In case you haven't noticed, he's very tame!"  
"Stop fighting, you're giving me a headache," said Garnet with her left hand on her afro. "Fine." Said both Amethyst and Pearl in perfect unison. "So, what did you do today, Steven?"  
"Oh, just played around with Lion. I talked to Ruby for a minute, but then she ran off."  
"Ruby was here?!" questioned Pearl. "Yeah, she saw something in a cave and went after it."  
"And you didn't stop her?!"  
"No," Steven replied nervously. "We have to warn Topaz," said Garnet.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Topaz had just gotten back from searching for Ruby. "Where have you been?" asked Peridot. "Searching for Ruby."  
"How far did you go?"  
"I gave up when I found myself in St. Petersburg."  
"That's over 150 miles away!"  
"I know. My feet are killing me!" said Topaz as he sat down and took his shoe off. "Want me to rub it?" asked Peridot hoping he'd say no. "Nah, that's okay."

Suddenly, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven appeared in the Gem Portal. "Man, it's cold here!" shouted Steven shivering. "I told you to wear a sweater."  
"Yeah, Steven, we're in the coldest part of Russia. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should have listened to Pearl."  
"Why thank you Ameth—HEY!"  
"What're you guys doing here?" asked Topaz. "It's Ruby," replied Garnet.  
"You've seen her?! I've been searching for her all morning!"  
"It's true. He searched from here to St. Petersburg."  
"Seriously, guys, do you have like a jacket or something?" asked Steven, his skin turning slightly blue.  
"Where did you see Ruby?"  
"Steven saw her near the beach."  
"Hmm, we'll have to search for her."  
"I'll go with Pearl!" shouted Peridot excitedly. "Why do you always want to go with Pearl? She's so uptight!"  
"Guys?!" said Steven, his skin almost as blue as Topaz's.  
"I just really like Pearl!"  
"Well, if you like her so much, why don't you marry her?!"  
"Amethyst!"  
"GUYS!" shouted Steven. "WHAT?!" shouted all the Gems back. Then, they noticed that he was getting frostbite. "C'mon, let's go defrost Steven," said Amethyst dryly. They put the Stevensicle in the Gem Portal and teleported back to Beach City.

To be continued…


End file.
